Two heart one farm and one love
by Fikri Fighting Falcon
Summary: Jack mengunjungi farm seorang kakek yg menjadi sahabat penanya. Jack tidak tahu kalau sang kakek telah meninggal dan farm milik kakek tersebut sudah di jual oleh mayor ke pada seorang gadis pirang. Ooc, gaje, typoo, dll. fanfic ini agak bernuansa islami. fic untuk menyambut datangnya bulan ramadhan pairing JackxClaire
1. Chapter 1

TWO HEART ONE FARM AND ONE LOVE

Assalammu'alaikum

saya pendatang baru di fandom ini dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. semoga fic yang saya buat ini bisa menghibur para reader semua.

DISCLAIMER: Semua karakter dan tempat didalam cerita ini milik Natsume dan Victor interactive inc. saya hanya penggemar yang membuat cerita dari karakter mereka

Peringatan: OOC mungkin , Gaje,Typo, Garing, sedikit bernuansa Islami, dll.

Summary: Jack si cowok yang katanya alim dan sholeh mengunjungi seorang kakek yang tinggal di farm di sebuah desa Mineral yang telah menjadi sahabat penanya. Sesampainya disana dia terkejut karena sang kakek telah tiada dan farm sang kakek yang tadinya diwariskan pada Jack telah di jual oleh sang mayor desa kepada seorang gadis pirang.

" **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ "**

CHAPTER 1: Mengunjungi kebun Harvest

" Yeah, akhirnya sampai juga, sudah lama sekali tidak kemari " guman seorang pemuda bertopi biru dengan kemeja putih dan overall jeans yang baru saja turun dari kapal.

Dia pun berjalan keluar dermaga kecil, pemandangan pantai yang bersih dan angin laut yang berhembus membuatnya lupa akan rasa lelah di perjalanan. pemuda itu langsung melangkah keluar area pantai dan menemui sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas dengan bangku-bangku taman dan tong sampah yang terjejer di pinggir lapangan. Pemuda itu pun menyusuri jalan yang ada di desa walaw sempat tersesat beberapa kali tapi akhirnya dia menemukan farm yang dia cari.

Harvest farm -

Saat memasuki area farm, Mata Pemuda bertopi biru itu pun terbelalak melihat keadaan ladang yang penuh dengan rumput liar, semak-semak, batang kayu besar dan juga batu berbagai ukuran yang bergeletakan di ladang, kandang-kandang hewan pun terlihat sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia bayangkan. Pemuda itu langsung melangkah ke sebuah rumah kecil yang ada di dekat gerbang Farm.

Tok!tok!tok!." kakek!... kakek!..apa kau di dalam? Ini aku Jack " teriak pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya sambil mengetuk pintu rumah. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon. Akhirnya pemuda bernama Jack itu berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon apel yang ada di pinggir ladang dan berdekatan dengan kolam ikan. Pete lalu duduk di bawah pohon apel, berteduh dari sinar matahari yang mulai terik. Tak berapa lama dia berteduh di bawah pohon, tanpa dia sadari ada seorang pria paruh baya berkumis bartubuh pendek dengan kemeja dan topi berwarna merah bata bersama seorang gadis pirang dan bermata biru dengan mengenakan kemeja merah dengan overall jeans biru berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang asik berteduh.

" hai nak! Sepertinya kau orang baru disini, siapa namamu? tanya Pria itu pada Jack. Dia pun langsung berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah kedua orang tersebut.

" nama saya Jack, saya kemari mencari kakek pemilih farm ini " ucapnya ramah.

" kau mengenalnya ya? " tanya pria itu, pemuda yang bernama Jack itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" sebenarnya dia sudah meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu " ucap pria itu. Seketika itu Jack langsung shock karena ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu. Tak lama air mata Jack mulai menetes dan dia pun menangis.

" hiks…hiks…hiks… kakek " ucap Jack sambil terus menangis tubuhnya mulai terasa sangat lemas hingga tidak mampu untuk berdiri lagi, Jack pun terduduk kembali di bawah pohon dan terus menangis karena kepergian kakeknya.

" memang kau siapanya dia , yang ku tahu dia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi " tanya pria itu yang mulai simpati pada Jack.

" aku memang bukan keluarganya " ucap Jack berusaha berhenti menangis dan mencoba menguatkan dirinya " dulu saat aku kecil aku pernah berlibur di desa ini, dan suatu hari aku kesasar dan menghilang dari kedua orang tuaku, akupun tak sengaja sampai di kebun ini dan bertemu dengan kakek dan dia menolongku kembali kepada kedua orang tuaku. Kakek juga mengijinkan aku dan kedua orangtua ku untuk menginap dan bermain di farm ini, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakekku sendiri dan dia juga sudah menganggapku seperti cucuknya sendiri kami sering berkirim surat satu sama lain. Aku datang kesini untuk menengok keadaannya karena sudah lama dia tidak membalas suratku dan sekarang aku sudah tau kenapa dia tidak membalas surat dariku hiks…hiks…hiks " lanjutnya dan mulai menagis kembali karena tidak bisa menahan kesedihan yang ada di dirinya.

" hey kau kan laki-laki, dan laki-laki harus kuat jangan menangis seperti ini " ucap gadis pirang itu mencoba menenangkan Jack. " aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, memang sangat berat untuk menerima kenyataan kalau orang yang kita sayang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya tapi itu sudah takdir dari yang Maha Kuasa " sambungnya.

Jack pun terteguh dengan ucapan gadis itu, dia pun berhenti menangis dan menatap gadis pirang yang berada di depannya iris coklat Pete bertemu dengan iris biru langit milik gadis pirang itu, gadis itu pun mengambil sapu tangannya yang ada didalam saku dan memberikannya Pada Jack untuk mengelap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, Jack pun menerimanya dan mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya masih terasa sangat sakit.

" kau benar aku harus kuat " ucap Jack sambil membersihkan wajahnya.

" namamu Jack ya? , perkenalkan aku Claire " ucap gadis itu tersenyum memperkanalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tanganya pada Jack.

" ya, senang berkenalan denganmu Claire " ucap Jack dan bersalaman dengan Claire.

" oh iya. perkenalkan aku namaku Mayor Thomas, aku walikota desa ini " ucap pria paruh baya itu memperkenalkan diri pada Jack.

" senang bertemu denganmu Mayor, jadi sekarang siapa yang mengelola farm ini " tanya Jack sambil bersalaman dengan Mayor.

" sebenarnya farm ini tadinya di wariskan padamu, tapi kau tak kunjung datang jadi aku menjualnya, dan sekarang sudah di beli oleh nona Claire " jelas Mayor Thomas dengan agak menyesal.

" loh kok bisa begitu " tanya Jack heran karena farm yang harusnya jadi miliknya malah seenaknya di jual oleh sang Mayor.

" habis kau baru datang sekarang. Sudah berapa kali aku mengirimimu surat pemberitahuan untuk mengurus kebun ini tapi kau tak datang-datang dan akhirnya farm ini menjadi terbengkalai seperti ini jadi terpaksa aku jual agar tidak terbengkalai terus dan kebetulan nona Claire tertarik dan membeli kebun ini " jelas Mayor.

" ya maafkan aku Mayor seben –"

" heh sebenarnya aku tertipu bukan tertarik, karena farm ini tidak sesuai dengan yang tertulis di iklannya " ucap Claire dengan nada jengkel memotong perkataan Jack.

" sudahku bilang berapa kali!, itu bukan kesalahanku tapi perusahaan pembuat iklan itu yang telah menipumu" ucap Mayor membela dirinya. hingga akhirnya malah Mayor dan Claire berdebat siapa yang salah di antara mereka, Jack hanya bisa cengo melihat perdebatan sengit antara sang Mayor melawan Claire.

30 menit kemudian.

Claire masih terus berdebat dengan Mayor Thomas dan Jack hanya bisa menjadi penonton dan tak berani melerai, tapi di satu sisi dia ingin bertanya pada mereka dimana letak makam sang kakek dan akhirnya dia mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada mereka.

" bisakah kalian berhenti seben –"

" DIAM KAU! " bentak Mayor dan Claire bersamaan memotong ucapan Jack. Jack mulai jengkel dengan mereka berdua.

" HEY AKU HANYA INGIN BERTANYA DIMANA KAKEK DI MAKAMKAN! ? " teriak Jack yang mulai habis kesabarannya dan tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

Claire dan Mayor mulai berhenti berdebat. Wajah mereka terlihat takut dan berkeringat karena melihat wajah Jack memerah dengan urat-urat yang terlihat di dekat kepalanya sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sabit yang ada di dekatnya.

" di tempat pemakaman umun di dekat masjid desa " jawab Mayor dengan wajah penuh keringat.

" J-Ja-Ja-Jack, em…bi-bisa kau ke-kembalikan sa-sa-sabit milikku! " pinta Claire gelagapan karena takut .

" oh maaf Claire, abis kalian tadi membentakku, aku jadi ikutan kesal " jelas Jack dengan tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan sabit itu pada Claire, " kalo naro benda tajam seperti ini jangan sembarangan bisa saja melukaimu atau orang lain " sambung Jack menasihati Claire.

" sebenarnya kaulah yang hampir melukaiku " pikir Claire , " oh iya makasih Jack " Claire tersenyum dan mengambil sabitnya dari Jack.

" Pak Mayor bisakan kau mengantarku kesana? " pinta Jack.

" oh iya tentu saja " ucap Mayor dengan senang hati, akhirnya Mayor mengentarkan Jack menuju pemakaman umum yang berada di dekan masjid desa. Meninggalkan Claire yang mulai sibuk membersihkan ladangnya.

Di Jalan desa dekat pourty farm -

setelah berjalan melewati toko pandai besi Pete tertarik dengan sebidang tanah kosong yang bersebelahan dengan Pourty farm, Jack melihatnya dan ada papan yang bertuliskan di jual.

" hey pak Mayor siapa pemilik tanah kosong ini " tanya Jack yang sedang memandangi lahan kosong di depannya.

" oh ini sebenarnya lahan ini juga punya kakekmu juga " ujar Mayor Thomas " apa kau ingin menempatinya? "

" boleh juga, tapi jika kau mengijinkannya " jawab Jack " memangnya uang hasil menjual harvest farm kau gunakan untuk apa? " tanya Jack sinis dan mulai tidak suka dengan mayor Thomas karena dengan seenaknya menjual sesuatu yang bukan haknya. Jack Bukan ingin mendapatkan warisan dari sang kakek tapi dia tidak suka dengan sikap sang Mayor.

" tenang saja aku tidak memakai uang itu untuk kepentinganku sendiri tapi aku gunakan untuk merenovasi masjid di desa ini, toh itu juga akan menjadi amalan untuk kakekmu di akhirat sana " jawab Mayor yang mengetahui kalau Jack mulai tidak suka dengan keputusannya yang telah menjual harvest farm. " tentu saja aku mengijinkannya, anggap saja ini sebagai penggenti dari harvest farm yang telah di beli oleh nona Claire " sambungnya

" kau serius Pak Mayor " Jack pun tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan sang Mayor, sepertinya dia telah salah sangka dengan sang Mayor.

" tentu saja, aku juga akan membuatkan rumah untukmu " jelas Mayor Thomas.

" wah terimakasih Pak Mayor " Jack merasa senang karena sekarang dia bisa tinggal di desa mineral " ayo kita lanjutkan perjalana Pak Mayor " ajak Jack. Mayor Thomas hanya mengangukan kepalanya lalu mereka kembali berjalan menuju masjid desa.

Bersambung….

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 ini. Saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan pada fanfic ini

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, saya tunggu reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2 Kotak misterius

TWO HEART ONE FARM AND ONE LOVE

Assalamu'alaikum saya dateng lagi membawakan terusan fanfic gaje ini. Wah saya gak nyangka fanfic gaje saya di review sama author Kamui Sayaka, saya sangat berterimakasih banget karena udah diberikan saran yang sangat bagus jujur ini berguna banget buat gaya penulisan fanfic saya kedepannya. Sebenernya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film 3hati 2dunia 1cinta makanya judul fanfic saya 2hati 1 peternakan dan 1hati *gak kreatif* XD. Tapi fanfic ini gak menceritakan kisah percintaan antara dua orang berbeda agama kok. Untuk masalah pairing kayanya memang JackxClaire kalo enggak ClairexJack *plaak sama aja ya*XD.

Semoga fanfic gaje ini bisa menghibur para reader semua.

DISCLAIMER: Semua karakter dan tempat didalam cerita ini milik Natsume dan Victor interactive inc. saya hanya penggemar yang membuat cerita dari karakter mereka

Peringatan: OOC mungkin, AT, AR, Crack, Gaje,Typo, Alur kecepeten, Garing, sedikit bernuansa Islami, dll.

" **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ "**

Chapter 2: Kotak misterius

Harvest Farm -

Claire yang baru saja selesai membersihkan separuh ladangnya dari rumput liar. Keringat yang mengucur membasahi tubuhnya yang telah kelelahan "ya ampun ternyata berat juga bekerja di pertanian seperti ini,"keluhnya. Claire pun melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah, Claire mempersiapkan makan siang untuknya. sesaat pendangannya mengarah pada sebuah kotak misterius yang berada di dekat rak buku, dia pun berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil kotak misterius itu. Claire mencoba membuka kotak itu tapi ternyata kotak tersebut terkunci .

"Akh, kotak ini terkunci," gerutu Claire melihat ada lubang kunci kecil di kotak misterius tersebut. Claire membolak-balikan sisi kotak tersebut dan terdapat tulisan di sisi bawah kotak misterius tersebut .

 _Untuk Jack._

 _Jack kakek hanya bisa memberikan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dari kakek, kakek harap kau mau menjaga benda yang ada di dalam kotak ini, kakek yakin kau sangat menyukainya ._

 _Kakek._

" _APA! ternyata ini untuk Jack si cowok aneh itu. Tapi kira-kira apa isinya ya? Mungkin saja emas atau permata? Lumayankan buat modal hehehehe…., eh…apa yang ku pikairkan aku harus memberikan kotak ini padanya" teriak Claire di dalam hatinya," eh tadi dia kemana ya? Ouh iya dia tadi kepemakaman umum dekat masjid desa sebaiknya aku kesana sebelum dia pergi"_ pikir Claire. Claire pun berlari menuju ke masjid desa sampai-sampai melupakan makan siangnya.

Area Masjid Desa Mineral -

Claire berjalan memasuki area masjid desa. Masjid desa yang belum lama di renovasi ini, Claire melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemakaman dan mendapati Jack yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah makan sambil melantunkan surah Yassin dengan nada yang sangat indah dan lembut untuk sang ahli kubur berharap bisa tenang dalam istirahat panjangnya. Claire hanya bisa terpaku mendengarkan lantunan dari setiap ayat-ayat surah Yassin dan tidak berani mengganggu atau hanya sekedar untuk menyapanya dan akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu hingga Jack selesai menziarahi makam kakeknya.

10 menit kemudian -

Jack pun selesai dengan ziarah kuburnya. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"Assalammu'alaikum Jack," sapa Claire ramah

" Wa'alaikumsalam, eh Claire! kau mau berziarah juga?" tanya Jack.

"Tidak, aku kesini ingin memberikan ini padamu. aku rasa ini milikmu," ujar Claire sambil menyerahkan kotak misterius itu pada Jack.

Jack hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya "ini kotak apaan Claire?" tanya Jack sambil mengambil kotak kecil itu.

"Entahlah, aku rasa ini dari kakekmu," jawab Claire.

"Wah kau benar Claire," ucap jack senang setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di bawah kotak itu "terima kasih ya kau telah mengantarkannya padaku, ini sangat berharga sekali buatku," sambungnya.

Kruyuk! Kruyuk!

Claire baru sadar dirinya belum makan siang dan perutnya sudah terasa sangat lapar.

"Iya sama-sama, aku pamit ya jack," ucap Claire dan bergegas melangkah meninggalkan Jack. Tapi ada sesuatu yang memegang lengan kanannya. Claire pun berbalik dan melihat lengan kanannya yang sedang di genggam tangan Jack.

"Eh…., maaf Claire," ucap Jack lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan kanan Claire "a-a-aku ingin mentaraktirmu makan siang, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan agak gugup.

"Tidak terima kasih Jack. aku sudah membuat makan siang di rumah," tolak Claire dengan sopan.

" Ayolah! anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih dariku karena kau telah mengantarkan kotak ini padaku," ucap Jack memohon.

"Em…, baiklah Cuma makan siang sajakan gak lebih?" tanya Claire memastikan.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan berbuat yang anah-aneh padamu," jawab Jack, "jadi apa disini ada restauran atau semacamnya?" tanyanya.

"Ada di Inn di lantai satunya ada restauran. tempatnya tak jauh dari sini,," jawab Claire.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana, aku juga sudah mulai lapar hehehehe," jelas Jack.

Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan tempat pemakamam dan pergi ke tempat yang bernama Inn.

Inn Doug's -

" _Tempat ini cukup besar juga ya,"_ pikir Jack saat sampai di depan Inn. Pandangannya terus menatap kearah bangunan berlantai dua itu.

"Eh, kok malah bengongsih ayo masuk kedalam, katanya sudah lapar," tanya Claire.

"Oh iya," ucap Jack yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuka pintu Inn "assalammu'alaikum" seru Jack.

"Wa'alaikumsallam. Selamat datang di Inn" balas seorang gadis berpakaian overall dan berambut oranye dengan model kepang membuatnya terkesan terlihat tomboy.

"Hai! Ann," sapa Claire pada gadis tomboy itu.

"Hai juga Claire, siapa cowok yang bersamamu itu," tanya gadis tomboy itu yang bernama Ann dan menunjukan jarinya pada Jack.

"Dia Jack cucuk dari pemilik farm yang telah aku beli," jelas Claire dan memperkenalkan Jack pada Ann.

"Hai Jack aku Ann, senang bertemu denganmu. aku dan ayahku yang menjalankan usaha penginapan ini," jelas Ann riang dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ya aku juga," ucap Jack membalas senyuman Ann

"Oh iya Claire, jadi dia yang telah menipumu? Yang telah membuat iklan palsu itu?" tanya Ann pada Claire dengan menatap kearah Jack.

"Heh! apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Jack jengkel.

"Tidak bukan dia. Jack hanya ingin mengunjungi makam kakeknya saja," jelas Claire melerai. "kami juga ingin makan siang disini " sambungnya.

" Oh jadi kalian ingin berkencan ya?" tanya Ann riang seperti biasa.

"KAMI TIDAK SEDANG INGIN BERKENCAN!" teriak Jack dan Claire hampir bersamaan.

"HEY BISAKAH KALIAN BERTIGA TIDAK BERISIK!" bentak seorang cowok berpakaian abu-abu dengan topi biru bertuliskan UMA yang baru saja masuk kedalam Inn.

"Huh... ! bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit saat menegur orang," tegur Claire yang jengkel pada pemuda bertopi UMA itu tapi pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan dam menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Sudahlah Claire. Gray memang begitu orangnya tapi sebenarnya dia baik jika kau sudah mengenalnya" jelas Ann.

"Berantem tidak akan membuat perutmu kenyang Claire," ucap Jack sambil menarik tangan Claire ke meja terdekat. Jack menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilakan Claire untuk duduk. Jack dan Claire duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Jadi kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Ann pada jack danClaire yang sedang melihat buku menu.

"Aku pesan rendang sama es teh hangat " ucap Jack tanpa membaca menu makanan apa saja yang di sajikan ditempat ini.

Plakk! Gubrak!

Claire menghajar kepala Jack dengan buku menu yang dia pegang hingga membuat Jack terjatuh dari kursinya.

"AADUUHH! , kenapa kau memukulku Claire? " tanya Jack beusaha berdiri.

"INI RESTAURAN JACK BUKAN RUMAH MAKAN PADANG DAN MANA ADA ES TEH HANGAT ADANYA JUGA ES TEH MANIS " umpat Claire kesal. Ann hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkah konyol Jack dan Claire.

"Maaf maaf, abisnya aku kira disini menyediakan rendang juga" ucap Jack.

"Sudah-sudah jadi kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Ann lagi sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Aku pesan nasi kare dan jus anggur saja" jawab Claire.

"Aku pesan omelet sama jus jeruk " jawab Jack.

"Okelah kalo begitu, tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Ann lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Hening!

Mereka berdua tidak berkata apapun. Jack hanya membolak-balik kotak pemberian kakeknya semetara Claire yang diam-diam memperhatikan Jack yang sedang sibuk dengan kotaknya.

"Kira-kira apa isi kotak itu, Jack?" tanya Claire memecah keheningan.

"entahlah," jawab Jack singkat. tak lama kemudian Jack merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah kunci kecil "mungkin ini kuncinya," sambungnya. kemudan Jack memasukan kunci tersebut kedalam lubang dikotak kecil itu dan memutarnya.

Klekk!

Jack langsung memcoba membukanya dan ternyata berhasil. Jack melihat isi kotak yang telah terbuka, di dalam kotak tersebut ada sebuah album foto dan sebuah amplop, Jack pun mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya lalu membaca surat yang ada didalamnya.

 _Untuk Jack cucukku_

 _Assalamua'alaikum wr. wb._

 _Jack maafkan aku tidak bisa lagi membalas surat-surat yang kau kirim untukku,_

 _Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sakit-sakitan, bahkan untuk berjalan pun sudah sangat sulit. Aku rasa waktuku di dunia ini sudah tak akan lama lagi. Jack aku ingin kau merawat harvest farm untukku, aku juga mewariskan harvest farm padamu, aku harap kau mau melakukannya tapi jika kau tidak bisa melakukanya juga tak apa-apa aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku juga telah melakukan perjanjian dengan mayor Thomas jika kau tidak mengambil alih harvest farm dalam 6 bulan dia akan menjualnya kepada orang yang mau merawatnya. Aku harap kau bisa cepat datang dan mau merawatnya. mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kakek sampaikan._

 _Wassalamu'alaikum wr. wb._

 _kakek_

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Jack tidak menyadari jika air matanya mulai menetes lagi. Dia merasa telah mengecewakan kakeknya karena terlambat mengambil alih harvest farm.

"Jack kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tanya Claire melihat Jack yang mulai murung dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Ah… tidak. aku tidak menangis," kilah Jack sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Claire pun mendekati Jack dan menempelkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jack dan menghadapkan kepandangannya.

"Kau ini tidak pintar berbohong ya? kalau kau tidak menangis kenapa air matamu keluar" ucap Claire tersenyum meledek. Seketika wajah Jack langsung memerah karena malu.

" Tolong jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku," pinta Jack yang ingin memalingkan pandangannya tapi tertahan oleh kedua tangan Claire.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dasar cowok cengeng," ledek Claire lalu mencubit pipi jack.

"Cie cie, lagi ngapain tuh?" tanya Ann. Seketika Jack dan Claire kaget karena melihat Ann yang berada didekat mereka. "maaf ya aku telah mengganggu acara mesrah kalian, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan pesanan kalian saja, silakan lanjutkan " sambungnya. Sambil meletakan makanan makanan di meja.

"Akh! Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan Ann" jelas Claire dan Jack yang mulai panik. Ann tidak menggubris perkataan Jack dan Claire dia hanya tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Lihat Claire! karena kau, Ann jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak," omel Jack pada Claire.

"….." Claire tidak menggubrisnya dia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan menyantap nasi karenya.

"Hey Jack dari pada kau mengoceh tidak jelas. Lebih baik kau memakan makananmu saja," celetuk Claire sambil melahap makanannya. "masakan Inn terkenal akan keenakannya loh," sambungnya.

Jack hanya bisa mendengus kesal "dasar cewek aneh," gumamnya kesal. Jack pun menyendok omeletnya dan mulai memakannya. "WAH INI ENAK SEKALI," teriak Jack.

"Jadi kalian suka dengan masakanku?" tanya seorang Pria berambut oranye dan berkumis yang mendekati meja Jack dan Claire.

"Oh! Jadi paman yang memasak makanan ini?" tanya Jack yang masih melahap omeletnya.

" Tentu saja, sepertinya kau orang baru disni?" tanya pria itu pada Jack.

"Ia , namaku Jack," ucap Jack memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Doug, senang berkenalan denganmu Jack. kau habiskan saja makananmu nanti kita sambung lagi obrolannya," ucap pria yang bernama doug lalu melangkah pergi ke meja kasir dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jack dan Claire untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka. Jack sangat menikmati makan siangnya di Inn hingga dia lupa akan masalah yang telah menimpanya.

"Hey Jack. bisa kau kemari sebentar!" panggil Doug dari meja kasir.

"Baikla," jawab Jack singkat lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir meninggalkan Claire yang sedang menikmati jus anggurnya, "ada apa paman?"tanyanya setelah sampai di depan meja kasir

"Kau sudah kenal dengan anakku Ann? bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia? Tanya Doug berbisik pada Jack.

"Tentu saja. dia terlihat lucu," jawab Jack sepontan, " _HUWAAAAA! KENAPA AKU MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!"_ teriak jack di dalam hatinya.

"Hahahaha menurutku juga begitu. kau tau Ann itu gadis yang agak tomboy," tawa Doug senang. Jack hanya bisa nyengir karena tak akan menyangka jawabannya membuat Doug senang.

" Hai Ayah! Apa yang sedang kau dan Jack bicarakan?" Tanya Ann pada Doug yang melangkah mendekati Jack dan Doug.

" Ini urusan pria," jawab Doug singkat, Ann pun langsung cemberut setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah.

"Oh iya Ann! aku minta billnya dong?" pinta Jack mengalihkan pembicaraan Ann.

"Ini Jack," ucap Ann memberikan bill pada Jack "Jack tadi apa yang sedang kau bicarakan bersama ayahku?" tanyanya dengan berbisik di dekat telinga Jack.

"Em…., bukan sesuatu yang penting kok," jawab Jack asal walau sempat berpikir.

"Sudahlah Ann jangan bertanya pada Jack. Sudah ayah bilang ini urusan pria," ucap Doug dengan nada meledek.

"Ah ayah pelit," ucap Ann kecewa lalu pergi meninggalkan Jack dan Doug. Jack pun langsung membayar billnya pada Doug.

"Jadi Jack apa kau akan menetap di desa ini?" tanya Doug membuka obrolan kembali.

"Sepertinya begitu, pak Mayor akan membangun rumah untukku di dekat peternakan ayam," jawab Jack.

"Karena kau menjadi penduduk baru di desa ini aku akan memberikan diskon untukmu," jelas Doug sembari memberikan uang kembalian pada Jack.

"Wah! terimakasih paman," ucap Jack senang.

"Tumben ayah memberikan diskon pada pelanggan baru," sindir Ann pada sang ayah yang diam-diam mendengar percakapan ayahnya.

"Karena Jack telah menjadi penduduk Desa Mineral," jelas Doug, " sering-seringlah datang kemari Jack, sepertinya Ann menyukaimu," ucap Doug pada Jack sekaligus menggoda anaknya.

"Ayah berhenti menggodaku! Jack itu cuma milik Claire seorang," ucap Ann dengan nada sedikit menggoda di akhir ucapannya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Claire yang tepat berada disampingnya.

BLUSS!

Tanpa Claire sadari wajahnya mulai memerah karena ucapan Ann tadi.

"Yah lihat wajah Claire memerah," ucap Ann sambil menunjukan jarinya ke wajah Claire.

"Benarkah?" tanya Doug, " Sepertinya wajah Jack juga memerah," godanya, Jack pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wah ayah benar Hahahaha," tawa Ann. Jack dan Claire pun langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Inn karena sudah tak tahan menjadi bahan ledekan oleh Ann dan ayahnya, sementara itu Ann dan Doug hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat Claire dan Jack yang telah lebih dulu keluar dari Inn.

"Hei paman Doug! Ann tidak mungkin menyukai Jack, Ann itu cuma suka Sama Cliff si remaja masjid," ledek Claire yang sekarang berada di dekat pintu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ann.

"benarkah Claire?" tanya Doug dengan penuh harap.

"CLAAAIIIIRRREEEEE! AWAS KAU YA!" ancam Ann. Claire pun langsung kabur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Doug, saat melihat Ann yang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang baru dia lihat. Claire sangat puas setelah berhasil membalas ledekan Ann. Claire pun berjalan menuju pantai untuk mencari rumput herbal yang biasa tumbuh liar di pinggir pantai.

Pantai Mineral -

Claire melihat Jack yang sedang duduk di pingggir dermaga sambil memandangi sebuah album foto.

"assalammu'alaikum Jack! Sedang apa?" sapa Claire menghampiri Jack setelah mengambil beberapa rumput herbal yang dia temukan.

"Waalaikum'salam Claire. Aku hanya sedang menunggu kapal menuju kota," jawab Jack. Lalu menutup album foto yang baru saja dia lihat dan memasukannya kedalam tas ransel, "ku kira kau akan pulang ke peternakanmu," lanjutnya.

"Tadinya sih begitu, tapi aku ke pantai dulu untuk mencari beberapa rumput herbal untuk dijual," jelas Claire sembari menunjukan beberapa rumput herbal yang dia dapat. "jadi kau akan kembali ke kota? Katanya kau akan tinggal di desa ini?" tanyanya.

"Memang tapi akukan harus mengemasi barang-barang yang ada di rumahku, lagi pula rumah yang akan dibangun oleh Mayor baru selesai minggu depan," jelas Jack.

"Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tinggal di desa ini?" tanya Claire lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan bekerja di farm sepupuku yang terletak di desa sebelah kalo tidak salah namanya desa itu Forget me not valley," jawab Jack.

"Jadi kau bisa berkebun?" ucap Claire yang lagi-lagi menanyai Jack.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jack dengan bangga. Claire yang mendengar jawaban dari Jack langsung saja mendapat ide yang menurutnya sangat bagus.

"Dari pada kau bekerja di farm desa sebelah bagaimana jika kau bekerja di farmku saja. Kau maukan?" tawar Claire pada Jack.

"Em….. bagaimana ya?" gumam Jack sambil meletakan tangan kanannya di dagu.

"Menang aku tidak bisa memberi gaji yang besar untukmu karena aku juga baru mulai berkebun, tapi jika farmku mulai maju aku juga akan menaikan gajimu," tawar Claire sekali lagi. Jack pun langsung tersenyum setelah mendengar tawaran Claire yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan gaji besar darimu," jelas Jack. "aku mau bekerja di farm kok," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum manis

"Yang benar Jack?" tanya Claire memastikan. Jack tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan tawaran yang diberikan Claire. "Terimakasih Jack" ucapnya senang sembari berlari ke arah Jack dan ingin memeluknya tapi Jack malah menghindari pelukannya. Membuat Claire terjatuh dari dermaga dan tercebur kelaut kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang memegangi tangannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Claire saat memdapati dirinya akan jatuh dan tercebur kelaut, _"Heh! kok gak jatuh?"_ pikir Claire, dia pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jack yang memegangi tangannya agar Jack tidak terjatuh ke laut.

"Jangan berlari-lari di dermaga! bisa saja kau terjatuh dan tercebur ke laut," jelas Jack menasihati Claire dan menariknya menjauhi pinggiran dermaga.

"KAU YANG HAMPIR MEMBUATKU TERCEBUR KE LAUT! KENAPA KAU MENGHINDAR SAAT AKU INGIN MEMELUKMU?" omel Claire, Jack hanya tersenyum melihat Claire yang sedang mengomelinya, "apa kau tidak suka dipeluk?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja suka," jawab Jack singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindar saat aku ingin memelukmu?" tanya Claire dengan nada kesal.

"Karena kau bukan muhrimku," jawab Jack singkat dengan senyum manisnya di wajahnya.

" _Ya ampun alim banget sih ini cowok,"_ pikir Claire, "lalu kenapa tadi kau memegang tanganku" tanyanya.

"Karena kalau aku tidak memegang tangganmu kau bisa saja terjatuh," jelas Jack.

"Lalu yang di dekat masjid dan di dalam Inn," tanya Claire lagi.

"Eh itu, aku tidak sengaja," jawab Jack malu-malu,"tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka dipeluk sama perempuan yang bukan muhrimku," jelasnya.

" Baiklah anak alim," jawab Claire dengan nada sedikit ngeledek. Jack hanya bisa tersenyum

"TOOOOOOOOT! TOOOOOOOOOOT!" terdengar suara peluit kapal yang akan segera berlabuh, Jack dan Claire pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu.

"Itu dia kapalnya," ucap Jack. "terimakasih Claire telah menemaniku," ucapnya dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. Kapal pun mulai merapat di dermaga menunggu penumpang yang akan naik tapi sepertinya hanya Jack yang menjadi penumpang di kapal itu.

"Sama-sama Jack, kalo begitu aku pulang ke farmku dulu," pamit Claire lalu pergi meninggalkan Jack yang masih melihatnya.

"Ya sampai bertemu lagi minggu depan Claire, aku akan langsung bekerja di farmmu jika sudah kembali ke desa ini,"seru Jack dengan suara keras karena Claire yang telah berjalan cukup jauh darinya dan akhirnya Jack pun berjalan menuju kapal yang telah berlabuh di dermaga.

Claire pun berbalik dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, "baiklah akan menunggumu," ucapnya dan melihat Jack yang telah berada di atas kapal dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Claire. Claire pun melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian dari jack, kapalpun mulai berlayar meninggalkan dermaga dengan Claire yang masih memandang kapal yang ditumpangi oleh Jack. Claire memandangi kapal itu hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya lalu dia pun kembali ke farmnya.

Bersambung…..

Akhirnya bisa juga nyelesain chapter ini saya sengaja memasukan sedikit humor gaje di fic ini supaya para reader terlalu bosen bacanya. Saya mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya agar di Chapter selanjutnya saya bisa memberikan cerita yang lebih baik lagi dan bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada di fanfic in, saya tunggu reviewnya.


End file.
